A Crow in the Fountain
by walkingspring
Summary: A bunch of ItaIzu Drabbles and One-shots
1. Sasuke Plays Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_**

 **Setting: Non-Massacre AU**

 **Sasuke Plays Matchmaker**

"Stop it Aniki." Sasuke snaps at his big brother again for dozing off in the middle of their sparring session.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" He asks a question to which they both know what the answer is. Yes, Itachi's mind has been preoccupied with Izumi lately.

"When will you keep this charade up?" Sasuke interrogates as he manages to land a perfect kick to his torso that caused him to take a few steps back.

"I don't know what charade you're going on about otouto." He answers as he blocks an incoming crescent kick aimed for his face.

They finish their match and drink from their own canteens of water. Sasuke takes a seat next to his big brother as he casually tugs his ponytail to grab his attention.

"I probably didn't make myself clear before, how long are you going to ignore the connection you both have?" Sasuke asks with a raised brow.

"Till the time is right for me, we're not like you and Sakura…" Itachi zones away thinking about whether they stand currently as friends or lovers-in-denial.

"We're shinobi, no time is perfect for us." Sasuke in a matter-of-fact tone explains to Itachi. "There's no better opportunity for you both to confess to one another than at Kakashi and Anko's costume party tonight. And if you're curious Izumi told me that she's coming as Belle." And with that Sasuke leaves the training ground.

X

X

At the Mitarashi-Hatake Residence

The costume party was being held at Kakashi and Anko's massive backyard. Everyone was dressed as different characters from different movies and books. He and Sasuke almost didn't look like brothers when they arrived. Sasuke was dressed up like Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist and Itachi himself came as the Beast (right after he transforms into a human) from Beauty and the Beast; which means that his entire costume was ripped and his hair was let loose from its original ponytail. Overall he attracted a lot of attention much to his dismay.

After a couple minutes of searching for Izumi, he finds her holding his one year old niece Sarada, who was dressed up as Chip the teacup from Beauty and the Beast. Izumi herself was dressed up as Belle (in her village blue dress and dark blue cloak).

"Itachi-kun!" She stands up when she sees him walking towards them while securely holding Sarada in her arms and later giggles at seeing his outfit.

"Oh wow what a coincidence, we're both dressed as the characters from the same movie. You look amazing by the way!"

"There you are Sarada!" Sakura dressed as Riza Hawkeye comes over and gently takes her daughter away from the pair and later winks at her husband to give the signal.

And suddenly all the garden lights turn off until only one light beam is lit over Itachi and Izumi.

"Just kiss her Aniki. We're all tired of watching you both look like love-struck teenagers." Sasuke speaks into the microphone.

' _You know what, screw it!_ ' He grabs her cheek and leans down while she slowly closes her eyes and brings her face closer to his until she feels a pair of warm lips on her own.

The kiss really did look similar to the one Belle and Adam did in the movie, except there were no fireworks.

 _At age 26, Itachi and Izumi Uchiha shared their very first kiss._

***X***

 **And that's a wrap ^_^ Please review!**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	2. Jealousy

**I do not own _Naruto_.**

 **Setting: Real World - University AU**

 **Warning(s): A jealous Itachi XD**

 **Jealousy**

4th year student Izumi was tutoring her 1st year student kouhai Deidara for his geometry exam.

"You know I'm glad I asked you instead of that jerk of a boyfriend of yours to tutor me un." Deidara flat out tells her.

"Itachi-kun is NOT my boyfriend Dei-kun, he hardly has time to be in a romantic relationship with anyone, and we're not even that close anymore since junior high ended." She quickly explains to him, ignoring the heat rising on her face.

"Hmph, if that's what you say senpai." He thoughtfully tells her, Deidara still clearly remembers Itachi beating Hidan up in the guy's locker room after basketball practice last week.

Flashback

 _"You know who I'd put on my to-smash list Kakuzu? It's that pretty bitch that tutors little Deidei." He lecherously grins, "I wouldn't if I were you un, senapi's pretty skilled in judo." Deidara defends his tutor's honor._

 _"What the f*ck are you talking about you short Blondie?" Hidan angrily retorts. "I'm gonna f*ck that sexy bitch hard and you can just -" Hidan never got to finish his sentence, because in a flash he was snatched from behind and thrown into the locker opposite to him by Itachi._

 _"Hidan," Itachi's deep voice thunders, and causes everyone to turn their attention to the two young men. Itachi then grabs Hidan by the collar and glares murderously at him, "Stay far away from Izumi." He warns him, "this is my first and last warning to you."_

End of Flashback

5 hours later, after non-stop reviewing of geometric theorems and postulates, Izumi deemed Deidara ready for his final exam.

"I'm sure you'll do well Deidei" she affectionately ruffles his hair. "Just be sure to get a good night's rest, and eat a good breakfast in the morning." She encourages him.

"Thank you for all your help senpai." Deidara thanks her and then fist bumps her before he exits the library.

Once Izumi got Deidara's text that he safely got into his adoptive grandfather's car, the brunette gets up and grabs her backpack as she exits the library. It was late evening, which meant that the sky was on the verge of turning dark blue.

The subway station was only 20 minutes away by bus. So she sat down by the bus stop and waited for the next bus to come.

On cue it started to rain and she didn't even have her umbrella. "You have got to be kidding me!" She complained.

"Izumi?" She heard a familiar deep voice, and looks up to see Itachi right in front of her wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a cotton grey hoodie and was holding an umbrella over his head, as well as a black duffel bag.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asks surprised, it wasn't like for her to stay on campus so late.

"Oh, I was tutoring Deidara for his final exam for tomorrow and now I'm waiting for the bus to come." She explains to him.

"I see." He calmly responds, but on the inside he was fuming for not being so close to her like they used to be in junior high, no thanks to him distancing himself away from her because she always made him feel strange things. And she still does.

"Ahahaha and then I kicked that motherfu-" he heard an annoying familiar sound come towards them, and on cue Itachi sits down next to Izumi while keeping a respectable distance between them.

When Hidan and Kakuzu pass by him, he lets out a low growl that startles them when he saw both of them lustfully staring at Izumi who was oblivious to it all because she was checking the timing for when the bus will come. Itachi then gives the 2 them a deadly glare that read 'f*ck off', the 2 cowards then quickly left.

"I can take you home." Itachi offers her, leaving no room for debate. "No that's fine Itachi, I don't want your parents to get worried for you being late because of me." She politely declines. Plus, she didn't want to play damsel-in-distress.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, you're coming with me." He stands up and hangs his sports bag on his shoulder while simultaneously opening his umbrella.

He then offers his hand, expecting her to comply. She looks at him with wary eyes which later soften as she accepts his offer. He easily pulls her up, and like a gentleman takes her backpack and hangs it on his back.

X

X

Once they reach the front of her apartment building, Izumi shyly thanks him, and before she leaves his car with her bag, he grabs her wrist to pull her back to give her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He promises with a gentle smile that made her insides melt. She simply nodded at him and kissed his cheek before closing the passenger door.

He doesn't leave until she enters the apartment building.

After she went inside, he drives off and couldn't remove the smug smirk off his face.

***X***

 **That's a wrap! Please review ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~ walkingspring**


	3. Cold Weather

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

 **Setting:** Non-Massacre AU

 **Cold Weather**

"I'm almost home." Izumi briskly walks on the path directed towards Konoha. It was a chilly December night and Izumi was just returning from an escort mission; her client was an old merchant woman named Oboro, who is renowned for her talent in making exquiste quilts, Izumi's job was to also make sure nothing happened to the woman when returning her to the Land of Tea.

Just against Izumi's luck, when she was half way walking towards Konoha, a snow storm occurred, which prompted Izumi to stay at an inn for the night.

By the time she arrives to her suite, she quickly strips off her clothing and takes out a scroll to summon an extra jonin uniform. She then uses her fire affiliation to light the fire place. Izumi then notices her body feeling lethargic and places a hand on her forehead, only to realize that she was coming down with a fever.

"Dear God." She sighs exasperated with her circumstances. Without wasting another minute, she changes into her new blue jonin pants and shirt, as well as untying her ponytail. She'll untangle the knots when she returns to the village. She casts a genjutsu around her room, so no intruders find her and finally gets underneath the covers of the futon and falls asleep.

Hopefully, her fever will be gone by morning.

***X***

She couldn't be any more wrong. Only a few hours before dawn and her throat felt sore and her head was throbbing with pain, Izumi slowly gets up from the futon and wraps it away on the shelf. She ties her hair in a messy ponytail and puts her jonin jacket on.

After she leaves the Inn, she stops by a local store to buy herself a warm cloak.

"I think this one will look nice on you." The shop owner hands her a plum-colored cloak.

"It's also 75% off." With that said, Izumi hands her 50 ryo, and quickly wraps it around herself as she resumes her trip back to konoha.

She arrives to Konoha in 45 minutes by running as fast as she could without exerting too much chakra. Izumo and Kotetsu let her in after she lifts her head halfway hidden underneath the cloak she bought.

It was still an hour away from dawnlight, so the village was still quiet. She heads to the hokage tower and hands her mission report to the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Well done Izumi, I knew you'd be able to get Oboro-san safely back to Tea." Minato praises her and thankfully doesn't comment about her sick face, until he sympathetically tells her "And as your hokage, I'm ordering you to go home and rest your body."

"Understood." She gives him a bow before exiting his office.

She takes her sweet time to walk back to the Uchiha compound because, it's not like there was anyone waiting for her at her place, given her mother's recent passing 5 months ago.

Once she enters the gates of the district, she's greeted with a bunch of stares from her fellow clansmen, who were also the police. "Ah Izumi, welcome back." The leader, Fugaku Uchiha politely welcomes her, and does a double take at her physical state, but thankfully doesn't say anything about it, as he turns his face away to whisper something in Inabi's ear.

As soon as she gets inside her house, she collapses on the living room ground.

***X***

Itachi had always been an early riser, so it didn't surprise him when Inabi showed up on his front door while Sasuke and his mother were still sleeping. "What did my father send you for?" He asks in a firm voice.

"He ordered me to tell you that Izumi Uchiha just returned from her solo mission…and…" Inabi paused, which made Itachi feel uneasy

"She…she looks ill." That was all what Itachi needed to hear as he runs pass his fellow clansman.

By the time he reaches to her house, his eyes widen with horror as he saw Izumi passed out on the floor. He bends down and gently shakes her shoulder "Izumi?" But to no avail, she doesn't stir, he then feels her hands and realizes that her whole body was cold.

He carries her bridal style to her room, and lays her down on her bed. He realizes that she needed to change her clothes. He didn't want to snoop into her belongings, so he sends a clone of his to get a pair of warm clothes for her. In the meantime, he just hugs her body close to his.

When the clone returns with a pair of gray pants and a black turtle neck, Itachi closes his eyes and quickly changes her into his clothes; when he was done changing her, he wraps the both of them in a blanket, while leaning against the bedroom wall on the carpeted floor.

2 hours later, Izumi wakes up while rubbing her eyes. She eyes her blanket and feels the wall of muscle against her. She looks up to see Itachi with his eyes closed. 'Did Itachi-kun change me?' She notices the warm clothes on her body weren't her's.

As if sensing Izumi awake, he opens his eyes and asses her face. He notes the bags under her eyes and the paleness of her face as well; his face then turns slightly angry as if he was about to yell at her. When Izumi sees that, she stands up and makes a run from him, but Itachi appears in front of her in a flash, with a commanding presence.

"Back to bed." He tells her in a firm voice. Feeling too lethargic to fight back, she gives him an irritated look that almost made his lips turn up and goes to sit on her bed, arms crossed. Itachi then covers her legs with her blanket.

Noticing that she refuses to give him any eye contact, he lifts her chin up, and restrains himself from chuckling at her pissed off look.

"I'll go make breakfast, don't even think about escaping." He lightly warns her with a smirk and then pokes her forehead with his index and middle finger.

Once he left her room, she covers her face with her hands from being all flustered at the fact that Itachi was being her 'nurse'.

***X***

 **That's all for now folks! Please review ^_^**

 **OXOXO**

 **~walkingspring**


End file.
